A Broken Rose
by SkyetheNumber1TailsFan
Summary: Amy tries to get Sonic and he finally has had enough of it and yells at her. As a result she runs off crying, upset, and broken hearted. :SonAmy:
1. Prologue

"Wait for me Sonic!" The pink hedgehog yelled after the one she loved. It was another typical day for Amy. Find, chase, and lose Sonic before she could catch him. Day after day the cycle continued and day after day the speedy hedgehog grew more fed up with it. "Amy! Leave me alone!" The hedgehog had enough. "But Son-"Amy started. "No! You come after me every day, you keep getting into trouble and I HAVE to come save you. Amy, you're annoying! When will you get it through your head that I don't like you?" Sonic yelled at her. Amy just walked backwards tearing up. "I….but….I…" Too flustered and upset to think she bolted off, leaving Sonic to realize what he said, and regret every second of it. He had gone too far.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters. Never have never will

________________________________________________________________________

"What have I done?" Sonic asked himself, walking down the street to his home. "I shouldn't have yelled at her…. Maybe she'll forgive me…" a sorrowful look came across his face. "If she did forgive me…what would I say to her?" The hedgehog looked at the sky hoping for an answer but finding nothing. "What I did is something you'd expect of Shadow. Not me." Sonic continued his walk home, thinking about what he was going to do with Amy.

Amy was collecting her things and putting them in a suitcase. "Sonic doesn't want me around… I'll just go away then…. He'll probably be glad…. But where would I go?" She looked outside her window. "And what would I tell everyone? I can't just leave without telling anyone…" Finished with packing, Amy called one of her Best friends, Rouge. "Hey Rouge? Do you think you could come over for a bit? I'd really appreciate it." Amy knew that Rouge would be able to help her and keep things a secret from Sonic.

"What'cha need, hun?" Rouge was surprised by the sudden invite and knew something was wrong with Amy by how she sounded over the phone. "Well… do you know where I can find a new place to live?" The question surprised Rouge even more. "I can help you. But what's wrong? Why are you looking to move?" "Well…." Amy began. "It all started earlier…." As Amy explained Rouge sat quietly and listened intently only speaking after Amy was done with her story, nearly in tears. "Ok. I'll help you move. I'm glad you told me before rushing off. Let's go find a nice place for you to live." "Thanks Rouge. I knew I could count on you." Amy said gratefully. "Oh. And keep this all a secret from Sonic ok?" "alright hun." Rouge replied, glad to see that Amy was feeling a bit better as they went searching for a new place for Amy to live in.

Sonic was pacing back and forth in Tails' workshop. "Sonic, you're going to put a hole in the floor. I'm sure Amy will forgive you." Tails was trying to comfort the hedgehog, but it wasn't working. "I can't stop thinking about it Tails." Sonic replied hastily "I shouldn't have yelled at her or told her that. I feel terrible!" "Well pacing around isn't going to help, y'know" All the pacing was starting to annoy tails but he wasn't going to say anything. "Sorry little buddy. I just can't help it." Sonic stopped pacing and sat on the floor, trying to think of a way to fix it all.

________________________________________________________________________

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I'll update as quickly as inspiration allows. Please R&R. **

**I would like to know what you all think of my first time writing a story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anyone. Hopefully you like the story. My OC appears for the first time in this fic. =3** ________________________________________________________________________

"Where is she?" Sonic looked around frantically. He had gone to see Amy and make up for what he had done, but she wasn't at home or the mall or anywhere! Worried, he started to ask around. "Hey Tails, have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked hastily, wondering what had happened to his friend and feeling guilty that if something happened to her it was all his fault. "No. Sorry Sonic. Why not go ask Cream? She's one of Amy's best friends"

The blue hedgehog sped around asking everyone that knew Amy. No one had any information on her. "Rouge! So glad I caught up to you! Have you seen Amy?"

'_uh oh… Amy told me not to tell him… I'll just have to make something up'_ Thinking quickly Rouge replied "Nope. Haven't seen her. Sorry" "Oh…ok…" Sonic walked away sadly, guilty that his friend had disappeared. Rouge disliked not telling her friend but she had to keep her promise to Amy. _'I wonder how she's doing. That girl was really nice to find Amy an apartment down in the rougher part of the city.'_

________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you for helping me find a new place to live, Angel." Amy said gratefully to the white and blue fox. "oh no problem. I love helping out others who look like they need it. Its nice that you'll be living next door to me. Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"That would be great!" Amy cried excitedly.

A chance to hang out with her first friend here really would bring her spirits up and keep her mind off of Sonic, leaving, and not letting anyone but Rouge know. _'I hope she's keeping my secret safe from everyone. Especially Sonic.' _Amy thought sadly. _'Sonic... I wonder how he's doing without me...'_ Walking to her new home with her new friend normally would make Amy feel happy. Without Sonic though, the happiness wasn't there.

________________________________________________________________________

Sonic was feeling lost. Without Amy it was as if he had a part of him missing, something he hadn't noticed before. "Amy…." He whispered to himself sadly. _'Why do I feel so unhappy now that she's gone? It's not just because I yelled at her and shouldn't have. I know that much. Then what is it?' _Trying to figureout why he was feeling that way,

Sonic walked around. _'Maybe…I wish I could redo the past…Maybe Amy was right… I really do love her… and it took me making her go away just to realize it…' _The thought only made the hedgehog feel worse. But in a way it made him feel better too. Smirking with determination, he starts to run back home. "I'm going to find you Amy. Then I'll apologize and tell you exactly how I feel!" Racing home the Hedgehog already was feeling better.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked the chapter. I tried as best as I could. Next Chapter will have more characters in it hopefully. R&R please. Thank you.**


End file.
